


Adaptation

by Alton



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Forced Marriage, Loki Does What He Wants, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alton/pseuds/Alton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finaly, there are holidays and the best way how to survive those 'too hot killing days' is by writing or reading something. I think I will be updating often now when I have time. And thank you for leaving Kudos and comments down there.<br/>Love you and Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your life was like a song , but after your mother‘s death everything changed. Your father , ruler of a small kingdom, had been in deep melancholy because of it, and no longer cared for you. This morning it was five years since the Queen passed , so you decided to spent your day in bed ,thinking about her. The last thing you remembered, was you crying into your pillow, before you fell asleep.

You were woken by Alice , your maid, who reminded you about dinner. After washing your face from tears , which dried on your cheeks while you slept, you went to the dinning hall. Everyone was already seated here. The room was bright with glowing lights and cheers of those already eating. No one noticed your silent steps towards high table. Only when you passed around your father, he took your arm and told you to sit next to him today. You were used to eat on the other side of the table, where your mother used to, but you did as bidden. 

Servant brought you deliciously looking meal, but you weren't hungry at all. You knew something wasn't right there. Those around you eyed you pitifully. Maybe it was because of the sad anniversary, but when you caught some ladies looking at you with mocking smirks, you weren’t sure. So you rather picked up some meat from your plate and concentrated on the dinner before you . That was when your father spoke to you „(y/n), you have grown in beautiful lady and I think, you should get married.“  
You heart stopped beating. You were expecting this conversation since your body started to change.  
„To whom?“ You asked , glad that your voice didn’t tremble.  
„Surely you recognize Thor.“ he says.  
You smiled at the memory of the beautiful, kind and charming prince, who with his parents once visited your family, when you were but a child.  
„Of course I do.“ You said with a smile.  
„And do you know his brother?“ king asked again .Your smile froze on your lips. Loki. You had never seen him, he wasn’t there with his family when they visited, but there were frightening rumours about the second son. About his short temper and violent manners. 

When you didn’t respond for a long time , your father continued „ I made a deal with King Odin , that you will marry him.“ After that your mask collapsed. Fear has spread trough your veins and shocked as you were , you forgot about all the people in the hall end started to beg silently „Please father , don’t let it happened, I don’t want to marry him, You surely heard the rumours about“ – „Stop this whimpering!“ King shouted before you could finish the sentence. Everyone was looking at you now. „You will do as I command and if I want you to marry prince Loki and bear his children, you will do it without questions!“ With every eye upon you, you felt first tear rolling down your cheek. „May I leave ?“ you said, trying to look calm. „Yes , of course and start with packing. You're leaving for Asgard tomorrow.“

With those words repeating in your mind, you left the high table and crossed the room towards the door. All the way to your chambers you were thinking about your father and the way he spoke to you. ‚Couldn’t he tell it to me earlier, or more gently at least? I looked like a fool before all of those people, not knowing about my own engagement and I can’t believe it has to be the one, who, if the things you heard are true, could be compared to a monster. Why couldn’t he choose someone else?‘ You let the tears that were left in you flow freely.

When you reached your rooms, you were already sobbing uncontrollably. In your chamber, there was your maid Alice awaiting with a warm smile, but when she saw the tears streaming down your face, she hurried to you and led you to your bed. Then she would be sitting here with you in her arms, like your mother used to, when you were upset about something. „Today it’s already second time I see you crying , do you have time for anything else?“ The old maid joked, trying to light up the atmosphere. It really helped you and a little smile touched those sad lips. When you finally calmed down she asked you what happened. You told her about the events of dinner. How King asked you to sit next to him, then how he told you about your upcoming marriage with prince Loki and that you are leaving tomorrow. Trying to find something good in those news, she held you still for some time for what you've been grateful. But there was nothing soothing to tell to her princess. 

„I had prepared a bath for you, m'lady.“ You didn’t notice the little servant girl, until she spoke. You thanked both the women and slipped into the bathroom, wanting nothing more, then to lie down in the fuming water. As you slowly sat in, you were feeling your muscles relaxing . In that moment you wanted nothing more than to stay here forever. Surrounded by the warmth. Feeling secure. When the water began to cool, you realized that you should start to truly wash yourself.

After you got out off the tube you wiped off the water with towel and put on your shift. Opening the door leading to your bedroom, you saw Alice and a maid you didn’t recognize, already packing clothes, leaving aside only some dress, you will be needing tomorrow. You offered your help to busy yourself somehow, but while doing that, you found out something weird. All except for clothes was untouched and still on it’s place. When you pointed it up to Alice, she let the other maid answer it to you. „Your father, the King, sent me to make sure, you won’t take anything, that could be bounding you emotionally to your old home.“ she said kindly, maybe there was a little bit of pity in her voice. „He doesn’t want you to dwell on past, once you are in Asgard.“ ‚Why must he make everything harder for you?‘ , but today it wasn’t anything special. When they saw your face completely without emotions, they hurried up with their work, knowing you want to be alone.  
When they left, you climbed up on the bed and covered yourself with soft blankets. You were really tired and wanted to sleep badly, but your mind was racing elsewhere. After what felt like hours, you finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t peaceful night. Nightmares haunted you. Nightmares about being alone in a grey room with only a pair of cold eyes looking at you from shadows. You weren’t able to move nor speak. Wall behind you felt like ice. Then there was the voice. Mocking one, low and dangerous. You weren’t able to understand the words, so you closed your eyes and tried to ignore everything. But when agonizing pain hit you hard in muscles all over your body, you screamed and fell on the floor. But there was none. You were falling freely into the darkness of nothing…

„Shh,shh , it‘s just a dream (y/n), wake up now, it’s all right.“ There was Alice standing next to you, holding your hand and caressing your forehead in soothing way. You could feel your throat starting to sore, maybe from screams which most probably woke the old women. She eyed you warily before smiling at you. She then sat on a chair near your bed, and started to hum some melody. Maybe it should be embarrassing, you aren‘t a little child anymore , but you didn’t care. The song sounded familiar, like home.   
You didn’t have to suffer another bad dream this time and when you woke up , there was already a lot of sunshine in the room. You realized that this was the last night at your home, your bad and that you will most probably never see anything of it again. Maybe you were not allowed to take physical reminders of your childhood with you , but no one is going to steal your memories.   
After your usual morning routine in bath room, you dressed yourself and awaited your breakfast.  
Looking at your reflection in mirror, you saw your (e/c) eyes. They were puffy and red. You felt ashamed of yourself. You are about to wed a prince, you can’t wail like some small girl. You put on blank mask when a servant with tray arrived, good smelling breakfast made your stomach growl. You picked up a bowl of fruit and sat back to your looking-glass. You were wearing a rich gown of light blue with dark green embroidery, which started on your shoulders and continued fading on it’s bodice until it disappeared on your hips. You loved those dress and especially it's cut, with tight waist and beautiful loose skirt.   
„What else can I do for you m'lady?“ the servant girl asked. You almost forgot about her, standing next to the doors, looking shyly at her feet.  
„Come here, what is your name?“ You were thinking about this idea trough bigger part of morning .  
„Ann, m'lady.“ she said quietly.  
„Ann, would you like to have anything from all of those things, which are left in my room?“ She eyed you, looking for some kind of trap in your face.  
„You know, I am leaving today and I’m not taking any of these items. I thought about giving it to someone.“ you smiled at her warmly. The little servant's eyes lighted up. „So, what would you like?“ Ann was searching for something and then nervously pointed out on a book laying on your night table. You looked at her, surprised. Alongside of all these trinkets she picked up a book.  
„I have always wanted to learn how to read.“ she said happily. You went to your bed and took the book from it’s place. On your way back to her, you stopped by your ‚treasure box', in which were your childhood treasures, like colourful feathers, stones and everything entertaining for a kid.   
Finally you found it. It was a feather of nearly extinct bird, the most precious one. Metallic blue with golden dots. You clasped it into the book and gave it to her.  
„Thank you, thank you so much, m'lady. I don’t deserve such kindness.“ Ann was gleaming with happiness. „Stop it, little one and tell your friends to come and pick something too.“ was your answer „just please don’t destroy anything and make sure everyone got something, alright?“ Ann nodded and it lasted only second before she run out of your chambers with silent shouts of joy.  
Alice, who just walked in, was surprised by your wide smile. You took the maid by elbow and led her to the bathroom as every morning. She used to do your hair herself. Usually she would make you some fantastic hairdo, but today you asked her to let it fall freely. You enjoyed her touch in you hair and when you heard some noises coming from behind the door, you smiled knowingly. Alice seemed to notice, so she didn’t ask questions.   
The first sight of your room was shocking. Without all of these things the chamber was looking bigger and strange. The kind women looked at you. „Should I ask what happened?“ As before, your lip corners went higher. „I have made thirty children happy right now, if that is what you mean, Al.“ Satisfied with your decision you walked towards the window. It was almost autumn and the air was starting to chill. You heard noises from courtyard. There was your carriage being prepared. You ignored it and turned away from the window.

„When?“  
„In half an hour.“ Alice's face turned sad.  
„Am I supposed to see my father before my departure?“  
„His majesty left for a town visit.“  
‚He is not even going to say farewell to his only daughter, who has to marry a stranger because of him.‘ you thought bitterly.   
„Is there any other service you need , princess?  
„Thank you Al, that’s all. Are you leaving me now?“  
„I am needed in kitchens, so this is possibly the last time you see me.“  
Without thinking you hugged her tightly. „Thank you for everything Alice, I will not be able to ever repay it to you.“  
„You are like daughter to me, it costs me nothing.“ She paused herself and then added „ Farewell dear, don’t let them break you.“  
„Goodbye.“ And with those last words, you pressed a diamond necklace into her palm.

You decided to spend the time you have left, by browsing trough the corridors of your childhood home. Climbing stairs of the highest tower left you breathless, but it was worth it. The view from here was amazing. You could see all of the city and it's famous lakes behind it. You didn’t want to go back to reality. You didn’t want to leave for Asgard. You didn’t want to marry Loki.   
You have always dreamt about falling for someone. How you would be crazy in love with him and he with you… You realized that you are already probably late, so you left the tower and took the shortest way leading to the courtyard.   
What a surprise when there, next to the carriage, stood your father. He shouldn‘t be here, has he already returned from town? You came to him with one of your blank faces and curtsied.  
„Cold as ice?“ joked the King.  
You couldn’t believe he was joking after his last words to you.  
When you responded with even cooler stare, his eyebrows knit together with confusion. „Did I say something wrong?“  
You felt yourself bubbling with anger.‘ Isn’t he sorry?‘  
„Aren’t you supposed to be happy? Bride should be happy when she's about to meet her dream husband.“ He sounded almost innocently, but you knew better. You heard the mocking tone he was trying to hide behind his lies. You were truly disgusted, disgusted by your own father you used to love not so long ago. You wanted this moment to be over as soon as possible, so you decided to join the game.  
„Yes father, I am honoured to be a wife of an Asgardian prince and I'm very excited to meet him.“   
„I am glad that you are happy. I would do anything to stop it, if this engagement wasn’t to your liking.  
That one hit hard. After that, you were staring daggers at him, not controlling your face anymore, but your voice remained sweet as ever.  
„I will miss you, father.“  
„Yes, me too. Safe traveling, honey.“   
One last time you looked into the king’s eyes, they showed nothing. So you gracefully lifted your skirts and climbed into the carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finaly, there are holidays and the best way how to survive those 'too hot killing days' is by writing or reading something. I think I will be updating often now when I have time. And thank you for leaving Kudos and comments down there.  
> Love you and Enjoy!

Time was running slowly for you in the carriage. The only things in your chest were clothes and you have nothing else to do, then to watch the landscape. First minutes were fun, but in not even an hour, you became bored. 

After some time you found yourself lying on the padded bench with your legs leaned against the carriage wall, trying to solve out a philosophic question: Which one of these goals is more important to you know? To arrive sooner, so you won’t have to be bored here, or arrive later, so you will miss the dinner and will be allowed to dine alone without Loki and his family? That was a hard one. You were thinking about it for a long time, only to find out, that you can’t choose.  
By the time you arrived you were already aching and half asleep. You soothed the hem of your blue and green dress, which looked well enough after all day in this awful cube on wheels.  
When a servant in asgardian clothes opened the carriage doors and helped you to climb down, the first things you saw was an enormous palace, which made your chin drop. The sky was completely different here from the one you've been used to at home. Oh, you forgot, this is your home now.

You expected the royal family to welcome you, but there were only servants waiting before the great entrance. Two of them had already carried your chest away, while the third one walked towards you. Thin girl with curly blonde hair.  
„Good evening, princess (y/n), my name's Laura and I am to be your maid.“ she was thirteen maybe even twelve by the sound of her voice. She seemed shy and scared of you.  
„Hello Laura, I hope we become friends soon.“ you said with a small smile. She smiled back at you.  
„Follow me to your chambers m'lady.“  
She led you trough endless corridors made of gold and marble. You passed so many doors, that you stopped counting them at one hundred. If it weren’t for Laura, you would be completely lost by now, and yet she seemed knowing each turn, each stairs and each door. She was comfortable within those walls.

Finally, she stopped before one of the doors, opening them and showing you inside. Your bedroom, in which you were standing, left you breathless. Everything was tuned in gold and green, his colours. You could see your chest with clothes already standing there in middle of the room and another door, leading probably into the bathroom.

„Royal family has already started the feast, due to your late arrival. Do you want to dine with them, or in your chambers?“  
„If the feast has already begun, It would be inappropriate to disturb them.“  
„Then I will call for a dinner to be brought here for you.“  
„Thank you.“ you were glad, that you didn't have to dine with them.

Once she was left you moved to the bathroom. ‚Comfortable prison, really.‘ you thought while washing your face.  
You were seated on couch under the window, when servant with a tray arrived. He put it on the large desk next to you. „Could you find Laura, please? I have some questions for her.“  
Before the girl could say a word, your maid was already standing in the doorway. „Forgive me, m'lady. I was announcing your arrival to the queen.“  
„Of course, could I ask you about something?“  
„I am yours to serve.“  
When the door shot close behind the other girl, she was looking at you questionably, so you started to talk.  
„I don’t know much about Asgard and it’s people, could you teach me it’s culture and traditions?“  
She seemed surprised, but happy to oblige. And as she talked, you pointed her to sit next to you and picking some bread and cheese you listened, trying to remember everything she said. You listened, even after there was no food left. She was relaxed with you. There was a knock on the door and queen Frigga entered. You Both stood up from the couch and quickly curtsied to her, Laura leaving immediately.

„Your majesty.“  
She laughed at that „You are to be my daughter, you do not have to bow before me.“ After you nodded in acceptance she went on „Do you like your chambers? Is there anything missing?“  
„Everything is perfect, your majesty, thank you for your kindness.“ You said nervously.  
„Don’t be afraid of me child. Can I walk with you tomorrow? I am sure you will love my gardens and I want to learn more about you.“  
„I am looking forward to it.“ better then meeting with Loki.  
„Sleep well on your first night here.“ Before you could compose an answer, queen kissed your forehead and left the room. You waited a while in case anyone else coming in, but the corridors were silent.

You prepared yourself a bath. Adding in some oils you found on the shelf near the tube. As the water wrapped you in, your mind felt silent as the rest of the bathroom. You were so tired.  
You woke up in darkness, freezing in cold water. You swiftly jumped out of the tube and grabbed a towel to wrap yourself in it. After drying your hair furiously, you searched for a shift, but realized, that you haven't unpacked your clothes yet, so you entered your bedroom, looking for the chest which stood in the middle of it, but now wasn’t anymore. Shocked by the chilling air, you had to shiver. ‚Maybe someone was there and unpacked it. You saw a big closet on the other side of the chamber, and illuminated by the moonlight, you started walking towards it with hope of finding your things in it. Moon was shining bright tonight, but not enough for you to notice a stool in your way. With a loud bang, you fell onto the floor.

You wanted to cry. Frozen to the bones, you were sitting on even colder floor in blinding darkness, with your ankle hurting terribly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaa , new chapter is here!!! Thank you soo much for Kudos and especially comments. It really fills me with energy and happines to see, that someone really takes interest in my work.  
> I hope that I am going to update like this often. Now enjoy this chapter as much se I did and remember to leave a comment down there :3

Loki’s POV  
At first you were angry about the engagement, but the fact, that you will have a wife, meant you will have a toy to play with. A toy that will be only yours. You were no longer anticipating the day of her arrival, but looking forward to it. 

You were disappointed when she didn’t get there in time for dinner. As usually, you had no taste for the food on golden plates, much unlike your brother Thor, who had already eaten two chickens and was grabbing for another. You grew bored with each moment. If the dinner should continue like this for the rest of the evening, you will probably fell asleep right there on the high table. That needs to change.

An angry shout came from the other side of dinning hall. Someone had split a jug of vine on high lord‘s head and clothes, so the fine silk was destroyed completely. The absurd picture of a man demanding the servant who did this, all soaked in red liquid, made Loki smile. But when the lord proclaimed guilty the knight standing behind him, the real fun begun. The two of them started yelling at each other, ending fighting on the floor, until some guards disparted them. Both were shouting curses on each other, while being dragged out of the room by guards.

‚Better‘, you thought. The sweet feel of magic still remaining in your fingers under the table. It cost you no energy to make a hologram of a servant boy, that looked like holding a jag of vine, which in thruth, was levitating. If anyone had seen something, he saw only a clumsy kid.  
After everything fell back to normal, Loki left the cheering hall unseen. He decided not to go straight back to his chambers, instead, he chose the longer way through the lower floors, training his abilities to move without making a noise. The deep silence was broken by footsteps down the corridor. Expecting it to be some servant, he made himself invisible and continued walking.  
It was a servant, but not alone. Behind the young blond girl, there was a lady he had never seen at court before. The fact that it is a lady, was revealed to him by the material of her blue and green gown, which looked fine and very expensive. She won’t be some ordinary wench.

Loki had simply guessed, that this could probably be the much expected princess. ‚She doesn’t look bad.' he thought and he started to follow them like snake. Unseen. Unheard.  
He knew where the chambers for his fiancée were prepared and truly, the young servant was leading her straight this way. Much to his regret they weren’t talking, so he simply watched her face. She was looking at the walls around her with admiration and maybe a little fear? He wasn‘t sure, but he knew that this marriage is going to be fun. At least for Loki.  
He watched her disappear in the door, he knew she will enter. With mischievous smile, Loki started his way towards his chambers.

You knew, that picking her the same rooms just on lower floor was brilliant idea. With only a wave of your hand you could see through the stone ceiling to all of her quarters. It surely wasn’t right, but who cares? ‚It's my wife, after all. I can do whatever I want with her.‘ You spoke the spell and the floor looked like glass. Of course only for you to see.  
You were reading a book, while she was talking with her maid and then with Frigga , but when she went to her bathroom you looked up from pages and watched her preparing herself a bath. When she started to unlace her dress, you got up from your chair and went to a table to pour yourself a goblet of vine, smiling at the memories of tonight dinner. When you turned back, she was already sitting down into the water, which covered her body perfectly, leaving only her shoulders to be seen.

You seated yourself back in the chair in the corner and started to read again. You saw some servants entering the room and going towards the wooden chest, which was laid in the middle. They opened it and unpacked it. From what you could see, there were only clothes and jewellery in it. You made a note, that there is lack of green in her closet. You will send someone tomorrow to secure, that there are some new gowns in your colours made for her. The servants left with emptied chest, leaving there lighted candles.

It was when you finished the book and your goblet gone empty, that you realized it must be about two hours by midnight and that the princess has not got out of the bath yet. You stood up and walked right above her. She had her neck exposed with head tilted back. He could tell she was sleeping, with her chest rising steadily and by the simple fact, that surely she wouldn't be lying in a cold water If she was awake.  
Thinking over it, you decided to wake her somehow. You grinned and gestured your fingers into a sign for telekinesis. Her hair started to sink, as the magic powers dragged her body far into the water, until her head slid of the edge. But before her face could plunge too, her eyes opened quickly. You laughed at her expression, when she realized the cold water she was lying in and how she sat up and awkwardly got out of the tube. You could have done it kinder way, but this was much more fun.  
Wrapped in a green towel, she entered her bedroom, looking for something. Unlike in your chambers, there were no candles lightening the room for her. You have seen them burn out about an hour ago. She was searching for the trunk which was no longer there. He could see she was trembling from the cold air and illuminated by the moonlight, she went towards the closet. 

Was there such darkness in the room, or was she just too clumsy? Loki didn’t know, but watched with attention and silent „Ouch“ as she flipped over the stool. He knew it must be painful. He saw the way she landed on her ankle and knew it will be harmed, but still, he can't help himself but laugh at her actions.  
With a smirk still on your face, you went out of your chambers towards the staircase and continued the corridor which led to her quarters. Taking on the appearance of a soldier you knocked on the door, not waiting for an invitation.  
„M’lady, are you alright? I was on my guard when I heard some noise from your rooms.“ It was quite funny watching her startled and struggling with answer.  
„I flipped over the stool, ser, and I think there is something bad with my ankle.“  
„Wait a minute, m'lady, I will find some help.“ you left the room and went to the nearest servant you saw, tasking him with finding some healer, while you went back to her.  
When you entered the room second time, she looked at you almost frightened, trying to cover herself the best way she could, blushing furiously. ‚So she finally realized it.‘ you thought amused.  
„The healer is on his way here, can I help you with anything else, m'lady?“  
She was thinking for a moment. „Can you see the closet in the corner?“  
You knew exactly what she wanted from you, but kept asking. „Do you mean this one?“ you pointed on the big peace of furniture.  
„Yes, ser. Could you please find me some shift in it?“ she blushed. It looked prettily on her.  
„I can try, m'lady.“ While saying that, you were already heading to it. Finding the piece of clothes in it, you went back, giving it to her.  
„Thank you ser. Would you excuse me?“ she was redder than the crimson on your brother's cloak.  
„Of course, m'lady.“ You turned on your heal and left her alone. 

You saw the healer rushing at the end of the corridor, so there was no more need of you. Climbing up the stairs, you annulled the spell and slipped in your bedroom. Under you, you could see a woman bandaging princess's feet which started to swell.  
You waited until she got to her bed and the healer left. Someone brought her a candlestick which was now standing on her night table, so you could see her face clearly.  
You knew you won’t sleep tonight. You didn’t have to sleep very often and so you picked up another book and sat with it into the chair once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayy, new chapter!!!

You woke up to a perfect sunshine this morning, full of energy, due to your peaceful sleep, which surprised you. After the events of yesterday night, you were expecting some bad dreams to come, but there were none. Maybe it was because of the medicament the healer gave you, or your mind was simply too exhausted, to create some nightmares.  
Sitting up carefully, using only one leg, you noticed a tray already laid on the night table within your reach. There were many colourful fruits, slices of bread and many other things, alongside with a big mug of tea, which was probably cold by now. Still, it was the first thing you took from the plate and drank half of the lukewarm herbal tea, repulsing the draught in you throat. Then you picked up a honeycomb and let the honey drop on two pieces of bread, eaiting it quickly. You sampled some of the fruit too, but were no longer hungry.

You awkwardly get out of the bed, not knowing about the grinning prince above your head, and slowly jumped on right foot towards the bathroom. Once you got there, you took a break on the edge of the tube. Looking into a mirror you could see that your hair is a mess, starting to brush it with a comb, you heard someone entering your bedroom. The steps continued to you. It was Laura. Looking at you from doorway, she curtsied.  
„Good morning m'lady. Can I help you?“

„Oh, yes, I would be glad. Could you help me get on the couch? It’s a little bit uncomfortable here.“

She held your arm and led you there. After you were seated, she took the comb from you and started to gently brush your hair, until it shone. Leaving it loose, she went to the closet.

„Does it suits me more like that, without any braids?“ you asked her. 

She was thinking about something for a moment before picking the gown for you to wear today. It was a simple one. Long sleeved dress, made from plain, light yellow silk with much the same cut as you wore yesterday. But there was no embroidery on those. Laura eyed you concertedly. „Today it will.“ she smiled, while bringing it to you. Without any bigger complications with your ankle, you got out of your shift and put it on. She controlled on your hair once more, looking at you like on some kind of art.

„Do you have any brooches?“ 

„Yes, but don’t know where. I haven’t even seen my closet yet.“ You grinned at the absurdity of it.

Meanwhile the maid was searching, you kept brushing your hair to busy yourself somehow. Finally she found the jewelry box and put it on the desk next to you. Opening it, she seemed surprised by the small amount of jewellery you kept. You weren’t much interested in them. 

„This one is perfect.“ she pinned the brooch on your left breast. A white gold lime leaf, that was detailed so perfectly, that it almost looked like a real one.  
„You are beautiful, m'lady.“ she seemed pleased with her work, so you let her lead you infront of the tall mirror standing near the wardrobe. She was right. With your hair, falling freely on your shoulders and back, in combination with the plain gown and delicate jewel, you looked innocent and pure. 

„I am so lucky to have you, Laura.“ Smiling you viewed your reflection once more and turned back to the gleaming girl. She left you in the comfortable chair on the other side of the desk and started to tidy up the box which was left on it. 

There was a knock on the door and the healer entered. She went right to you. „Good morning, princess, how are you feeling today?“

„It doesn’t hurt that much anymore, but I’m not feeling it either. I haven’t walked on it yet, in case there is something wrong with it.“

Chuckling lightly she kneeled to you and took off the bandages. Your ankle was blue with some cream you don’t remember her putting on it yesterday. She wiped it with a piece of cloth from the bag she was wearing on her shoulder permanently. The place under it was paler but no longer painful and swollen.  
„Try to stand on it.“

You did as bidden, expecting it to hurt badly, but it didn’t. You made a step and then another without any complications. You looked at the woman with disbelief. „Wasn’t it supposed to hurt for at least two weeks?“

„No with my care.“ she said kindly.

„So I can go to a walk in gardens today?“

„Without problems. Just don’t fall on it again.“ with those words she rose and went out of the room, your maid following soon. Opening one of the windows, letting the chilling breeze in, you sat on the parapet, thinking about the afternoon events. First, there is the walk in the gardens with queen Frigga. She seemed nice and caring, you weren’t scared of her anymore, but then there is the dinner. You weren’t happy about the prospect of it. Meeting your future husband for the first time was frightening enough for one dinner, not considering the presence of his brother Thor and father, King Odin. 

Trying to entertain yourself, you opened your closet for the first time. It wasn’t much bigger than the one you had before. You opened and closed all of the drawers, trying to remember what is where. Luckily, a servant with a tray arrived soon, releasing you from the misery of boredom. 

The meal was delicious and soothed your growling stomach. After you finished it a seamstress arrived. She took your measurements with only a note, that she was supposed to come in the morning and was already late. On her way out, she almost knocked down Laura, who just opened the door. Not commenting on it, she announced to you.  
„The queen is expecting you in her solar, m'lady.“

„So don’t let her wait.“ you gathered all of your strength and followed her trough the golden corridors. Your ankle jabbed occasionally, but there weren’t much bigger problems with it. You concentrated your mind on the path, trying to remember the way, which was impossible. Laura stopped before the large ornamented doors. Entering them, you stood in a small hall from which you could see many other entrances. One of them was opened, so you walked in. Queen was sitting on a chair near a disused hearth. Days were still warm and there was no need for fire in it. When she saw you, she rose and smiled widely.  
„Hello, my dear. I heard you had some complications last night. How do you fair today? Are you able to walk?“ she thought for a moment and corrected her words „Oh, If you weren’t, you wouldn't be standing here.“

„I am alright, thank you for your concern, your majesty. You have incredible healers there.“

„I am glad to hear that. It would be pitiful, if it should thwart our walk. Don’t you think?“ she was already taking you by an elbow and leading you out of her chambers. That question doesn’t need an answer.

„Did you sleep well?“

„Yes your majesty I“-„Stop calling me like that, dearie, my name is Frigga.“ she didn’t let you finish your sentence.„When I was at your position, I couldn’t sleep. I missed my family terribly. Do you miss yours?“

„Not that much. Last time a saw my father I was angry with him.“

„Oh, and what about your mother?“

„My mother… she died five years ago.“

„I am so sorry to hear that. It must had been hard for you. Growing up without her.“

„Thank you. Luckily a had a maid, who loved me like her own children.“ ‚What is Alice doing right now?‘ you thought.

„If there is anything I can help you with, I will try my best.“ queen said kindly. You were descending the main stairs now.  
„Autumn is my favourite season. There is still a lot of sunshine, but it is not that hot and dry as in summer.“ You let the queen speak. You were better listener than talker.

By the time you arrived in the gardens, you were no longer trying to say anything. You listened patiently to Frigga, viewing the wonderful place. The trees were already starting to colour red and the autumn roses were in full bloom, filling the image with many shades of orange, yellow and red. But one kind of flowers held your interest the most. Frigga seemed to notice.  
„It is called winter's key. „ she pointed on the snow white petals. „They bloom along with those roses. Reminding us of the winter, that’s coming.“

„These gardens are wonderful. Thank you for showing them to me yourself.“

„You are welcome, dearie. So where did I stop? Oh, yes the dinner. It starts at six o'clock but the feast itself an half hour later. Then there is a free fun, but you can leave If you don’t want to dance or something like that.“

„And, can I ask you about one more thing?“

„You can ask me about everything.“

„When does the wedding take place?“ you said nervously.

She could see your disease. „I know that it’s hard for you. I suppose you haven’t even met him yet, did you?“ You shake your head in response. „We were thinking about the end of this month, so you will have some time to get know each other.“

You continued the path when a servant rushed to the queen. „Your majesty, king demands your council.“ 

„Right now?“

„Yes, your majesty, the King ordered me to bring you there.“

„What can I do against my husband’s will? she smiled. „ I have to go, sweetling. Do you know how to get back to your chambers?“

„I think so.“ You were completely lost, but didn’t want to look like a fool.

„Good. So, see you at the dinner.“ 

 

Alone, you continued to walk the path. Queen surely wanted to show you something there. Why would she led you this way, if there is nothing interesting? As you went deeper to the forest, you imagined it will be some very old tree with a bench next to it. You were only half true… There was a thousand years old willow, that grew majestically on an island surrounded by crystal clear lake. Its' leaves shone with dim light, causing magical atmosphere to spread trough the air. 

As you stood there, with your lips slightly parted in disbelief, absorbing the view, you haven’t noticed a pair of eyes watching you from the opposite shore. Your attention was now on the long, wooden bridge. You went towards it and without thinking you crossed it, heading right under the imposant tree, wanting nothing more than to touch it. As you stretched your arm for it, a voice from behind your back stopped you.  
„That isn’t clever.“

You startled a lot and quickly turned around, almost crashing into a tall men.

„Maybe it looks like a normal wood, but there is a giant concentration of power in it and even a simple touch of it is strongly painful, in case you don’t know how to use the energy.“ He said and laid a hand on it himself. His palm and fingers started glowing the same as the leaves above you, but he seemed calm, so you waited until he took it off. When he did, there was a light green fireball flying around his hand, which disappeared at the snap of his fingers. You sighed in disbelief once more today.

„How did you do that, ser“-„Prince.“ He corrected her. „My name is Loki, princess (y/n). I am sure you know how to call people of your own title.“ His deep green eyes never leaving yours.

„Forgive me, my prince. I didn’t know it’s you.“ ‚

„No, you couldn’t. We weren’t introduced yet, am I right?“ You weren’t able to hold his burning gaze any longer, so you just nodded and stared to the ground.  
He took your chin and forced you to look back at him. „Don’t turn away when I am talking with you.“ His voice was low and dangerous now, so you strengthen yourself and looked back at him.  
„Better.“ He smiled kindly, not shoving any of his previous emotions. „Would you like me to accompany you back to the palace? I know you are completely lost here.“  
Again, you just nodded, which, by the changes in his face, he seemed to dislike too. „I would appreciate that.“ You swiftly added, not wanting to anger him more. You took his offered arm and began to walk towards the main gardens. 

„Where does the energy come from?“

„What?“

„The energy in the willow.“

„Well, some say that it is goddess of light, cursed by an evil witch, but I have read that it’s a special guardian tree. There is only one in each world, keeping the magic in its' veins and people. If it is cut down, the spells disappear. For example on Midgard. There was one too, long time ago.“

„So If the fireball in your hand was magic, does it mean that you are some kind of sorcerer?“

He grinned at you widely „Some kind of? The best one in palace, maybe even in all Asgard. I want you to remember that.“

„Why?“

„So you will know better than to disobey me, once we are married.“ 

You weren't sure if it was a joke, or what to say next, so you rather kept your mouth closed. You could feel his eyes on you, but didn’t dare to look up at him.  
„Aren’t you excited for the wedding? You will be wearing some stunning dress, everyone's eyes will be on you and a prince of the most powerful kingdom by your side.“

„Of course. I am more than looking forward for this day. And you, my prince?“ forced smile came on your lips.

„You will have to learn how to lie, darling, but to answer your question, yes, I am. There will be honoured guests, a lot of food, music, wonderful bride and I think I heard something about wedding night? Do I call it right?“ Loki sneered.  
Your cheeks turned red as ever. You could feel the fear making your heart beat three times faster. ‚How could I forgot about the worst part of it?‘ you chastened yourself.  
He chuckled darkly, amused by your reaction. 

„Today I sent a seamstress to you chambers. I hope she payed you the visit.“

„Yes, she was there. May I ask why?“

„I have ordered a welcoming gift to be made for you.“

„Thank you. That is very thoughtful of you, my prince.“  
The rest of the way was silent.

Finally you could see the entrance and hoped he will leave you there. That didn’t happen, but after catching a glimpse of the hall before you, you were thankful for his company. You wouldn’t know how to get back to your chambers. You will have to do something about that, maybe you can ask Laura to show you around the palace tomorrow.  
As you were trying to remember the path, Loki started to talk again.  
„The dinner starts in two hours, so you have some time for yourself now. I just wanted to warn you about the engagement annunciation.“ 

„Oh, thank you. Are there any further expectations from me?“

„Try to look happy.“ 

„I will do my best, my prince.“ You started to recognize these corridors so you knew, you must be close. The only thing holding you back from running to the doors of your quarters, when you saw them, was Loki's arm which loosened it's grip on you just for a second, only to pull you back to him.  
„See you at the feast, princess."  
With perfect curtesy and one of the sweetest smiles, you quickly turned from him, disappearing into the safety of your bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to write the dinner into this chapter too, but I didn't want to make you wait until tomorrow. ;). And if I am not posting for longer time, be sure, I didn't give it up. I love this story and have big plans with it:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, but I'm back! :)

Your feelings fought battles in your head. „Try to look happy“. You bitterly repeated Loki's words. This one sentence. Did he mean it? The words he said about her obedience in marriage? Or was he just joking. You didn’t know if to be frightened, sad, or angry, so you just sat on the couch and stared on the door right infront of you, realising how helpless you are. 'What would they do to me if I won’t play along? Will I have to lie for the rest of my life?‘ There were so many questions on your mind and no one here to answer them.

You don’t know for how long you stayed like that, until Laura's voice brought you out of the trans. You startled, trying to refresh your memories of her entering. „M’lady, you have to prepair for the dinner.“ She said, pointing on your rampled dress. „Luckily, the dressmakers had already finished one of the new gowns.“ Was there excitment in her voice? You were curious to see what caused it and at the sight of the velvet, forest green gown, you understood. You haven’t wear anything like this before. Nothing that perfect. Nothing that green. There was no embrodiery on it, only clear lines and seams, but the luxurious material glistened as it caught light and there was no need for any gems or jewelry to be added. The blond maid turned her atention to your hair, making a simple braid, but once it was done she shoke her head and rebrushed it back to it’s former look. When she saw the unspoken question in your eyes, she explained her actions „I can’t help myself, but I like it more when it’s loose. You have wonderfull hair, princess, like a lion's mane. It would be a sin to tie it down.“ „Thank you Laura. I will give on your advice.“ You were staring into the mirror looking straightly at your face. The gown had wide neckline, showing off your collarbone and pointed out your face.

„It is time, m'lady.“ „Well then, lead the way.“ You were detrmined not to show any sign of weaknes. Putting on a smile you felt strong, until you arrived before the entrance of the feast hall. He was standing there, awaiting you. You dismissed your maid with thanks. Your knees felt like jelly, but you were concentrated only on your perfect smile. He eyed you sutisfactionaly „My colour suits you well.“ „Thank you, my prince.“ "I am glad that you arrived sooner.“ you were shocked, when he put his hand on your lower back, but didn't let it known. You let him lead you into the hall. It was at least two times larger than the one you were used to at home. Some of those people who were already seated there, were watching you with interest as you went towards the high table, but most of them didn’t seem to pay any attention to you, for which you were grateful.

You were first from the royal family to arrive here, every seat was empty and you didn’t know which is yours. You could tell, that the two golden chairs in the middle were surely for the Queen and the King. He stopped on the right side of them, pulling out a chair for himself. You excpected this act to be done for you as well, but he didn‘t even looked at you. Did he feel your desperate look or nervousnes? You didn’t know, but something maked him turn at you. He realised what has happend and with a sigh, he just moved his fingers and the chair on his right was magically pulled out too. You sat on it, looking on the opening main door on the other side of the room. There were many people coming in Lords, ladies, but soldiers too. Especially one group hold your interest. The loudest one. Admiring the women in armour who was telling some story to her companions you haven‘t noticed a blond man until he reached the stairs to your table. It took you only a second to recognize him. Thor was grinning at you like an old friend. "My prince." You rose up, planning to make a curtsy, but before you could, the famous golden brother wrapped you into a bear hug. „Sister!“ He released you from his clasp and observing you, he held you at his arm lenght. „What a beautiful sister-in-law I have!“ his voice like a thunder echoed through your mind. Stunned and not knowing what to say you just stared at him with disbelief, but luckily, he didn‘t want any response. He just smiled at you once more and went to his seat on the left side of the golden chairs.

That was when a loud voice started to announce something. You didn’t understand it, but when you saw everyone standing up, you were smart enough to make it out. While the royal pair went through the tables, all of the people bowed their heads. 'What am I supposed to do? Should I bow too, or what?‘ you weren’t sure, so you just stood straight, copying Loki‘s actions. Frigga found you immediately and gave you an approving nod. ‚Hope I am doing well.‘ As the King came closer, you could tell that there was a great resemblance between him and Thor. Both wide shouldered, masculiar man with striking blue eyes and golden hair. Though Odin's were white from his age. And then there was the same colour of cape, which was now right infront of you. Deciding whether to bow, make a curtsy, or do nothing as Loki. You picked the second choice and the King nodded in acceptance, looking pleased. He then turned to the people in the hall .„I introduce you princess (y/n), who I would like to welcome to Asgard and my family. I hope that she, by the side of my son Loki, will be a benefit for our house name, but our kingdom as well …“ his words turned to a mist. You could only hear Loki’s voice echoing in your head ‚Try to look happy.‘ So you did.

After kings speach, the feast finally began. There was everything and more. Every kind of meat, vegetable, fruit, cheese and cake imaginable was on the tables, that were bent under the weight of it. You tried to taste at least one bite from each meal, but you were not hungry. You couldn’t think about eating with this strange bethroded of yours by your side. Another thing that bothered you were amused stares. ‚Everyone wants to see the bride to the royal prince.‘ you thought.

For the second half of the dinner, you were out of place for both food and your resolve to hold onto your fake smile. Loki must have noticed because his hand traveled from his goblet to your hair, distracting you from the wonderfull paintings on the marble walls. „Are we bored?“ his voice playfull as he stroked the lock of hair. „No, not at all.“ „They say I am the god of lies, I can tell exactly when you aren’t thruthfull to me, deary. But I have to agree that there really is nothing interesting.“ You had to occupy your hands somehow, to prevent them from trembling, so you took your own cup. The bloody red liquid tasted good. Very good, so you didn’t put it back, but kept it in your hand.„I like it that way.“ Surprised to hear him again you looked at Loki questionably. His eyes were still fixed on you. „Your hair. Do you always wear it like that?“

„No, my prince, I don’t .“ 

„Well, from today you will. And I want you to wear only my colours at the court. Any disagreemants?“

„I am sorry, but I don’t have enough of green gowns for every feast.“ 

„My gift to you, remember? And you should know, that there is a diference between the words colour and colours. You are allowed to wear shades of gold and black too, but carefuly with this one, so you do not look like if you are on funeral.“

„Of course my prince, should it please you." You wanted to ask why, but were interupted by music starting to play. In a moment the tables were removed from the dancing floor and you could see Thor heading towards the woman warrior you saw sooner. „It is excpected of us to dance.“ His voice was blank as his face now. „So lead the way, my prince.“ He rose up, offering you his arm. You joined the already dancing pairs. The tempo was slow and you quickly acomodated your steps to it. Loki’s moves were graceful and you could tell that you weren’t even as half good dancer as him. Trying to avoid his touch, you kept as much distance from him as you could, but when a new song started, it was a swift one and you had to hold tighter. Ignoring the amused lookes around you and a cold hand crushing yours, you concetrated your mind only on the music, which seemed to play forever. Finally there were the last tones of the piece. You wanted to get out of here badly, with your head aching and chaos in your mind. „I think it was enough.“ He looked at you questionably. You knew there is no answer needed because it was rather a command than a question, but this time, you were grateful for it. Yet you didn’t follow him back to your seat, instead you stopped. „Would you excuse me, my prince? I am not feeling well.“ „There is a balcony behind every curtain.“ His eyes searched your face once more and then he left you. Your heart skipped a beat at the ‚freedom‘ of his presence, but than the pain in your head reminded you of your goal. 

With a fragile mask of comfortable smile you headed towards the closest terrace. Removing the heavy drapes you truly found a door. You entered and closed them, chilling air and darkness surprising you, but it was perfect balsam for your mind. The hectic atmosphere inside was replaced by silence and loneliness with only millions of stars above your head. The balcony wasn't big. There was a creeping ivy on the hambsters, providing protection against wind to a stone bench in the corner. Luckily, tonight there was only a light breeze. You supported yourself against the railing, absorbing the view. It was a breathtaking one. The glowing city under you in combination with the night sky reflecting in the sea behind it looked so peacefull, that you could imagine being somewhere else. But you weren’t. You are trapped in foreign palace, excpected to look happy with your position. ‚But who said I have to? What if I tell them I don’t want to be here?‘ there was an anger building in you. ‚Of course it would change nothing! No one cares about me, not even my family! I am Just a piece of propriety they can do whatever they want with.‘ After that Burst of emotions you sat there quietly, forcing yourself not to cry. You were so frustrated that you completely forgot about time. You swiftly got on your feet and immediately regreted it because your vision was spinning as you stood up too fast. Your hand instinctivly gripped onto the railing. Once more you looked over the sleeping Asgard and enterededthe still bussy feast hall once more.

Almost no one payed you any atention this time, everyone was getting drunk or already was. What a surprise when you looked up at the high table and found out that there is someone else on your seat next to Loki. The brothers were the last one sitting up there, the royal pair must have left while you were away. They haven’t noticed you yet and were talking about something. It was your first chance to eye both of them more closely. You could tell he was handsome in his way, that bethroded of yours. Tall figure, not that masculiar as his brother's, but still strong enough to crush one's' bones. His pale face with emerald-grey eyes and high, narrow cheekbones was a great contrast to the raven black hair. In truth, he was maybe even prettier than his golden brother, but only from outside, from what you knew by now. ‚They are so different. Like ice and fire. Why do I have to freeze?‘

Slowly you made it up to the dais, not looking up any longer. „ Oh my sweet sister, hope you feel better? I heard that you weren't well.“ Thor almost shouted with his beaming voice making your head ache once again. „ I suppose I am alright, although a little tired.“ Your gently voice sounded almost like a whisper compared to the one of golden prince.

„Already? Well, do you want me to acompany you on the way back to your cham-“ started Thor, but Loki interrupted him "There is no need to bother yourself, brother, I too shall retreat to my chambers and after all princess's apartemants aren't far from mine.“ You wanted to refuse Loki and go with Thor instead, but haven't the courage to do so. Instead you bid good night to the confused prince and let Loki lead you away from the great hall.

You were walking in silence, the sounds of drunken warriors that were still celebrating echoed less and less loudly until they dissepeard completely. The halls were litten by torches hanged on the walls, but there was no smoke staining the golden tapestries. Maybe it wasn't just a normal fire. And you were right. The flames didn’t move as they should, they were less more chaotic, more slower. They hadn't the same mix of colours. There were flickers of green and blue in it and sometimes went even purple. It has to be some kind of magic. A lot of thinks here is run by magic. „What do you think about Thor? He can be quite loud and annoying but as a brother I truly appreciate him and consider him a good friend of mine.“ Loki's interruption of your thoughts surprised you. „He seems a goodhearted and a nice man.“ Your reply is quick and the memory od him puts on a smile to your lips. Loki smiles too. But in a different way.

In a matter of seconds you are thrown at the stone wall with a cold hand around your throat sending tears into your vision. „I know that you would rather choose to sit by his side than mine, I saw how you are looking at him with those (y/e/c) eyes, but that’s not the way it’s gonna happen.“ His voice is low and dangerous, lean fingers pinning you to the stone. „You are going to be mine, only mine. To obey me, to serve me and to praise me like a dutiful wife should. As you were thaught, I believe.“You could see the darkness in his eyes. „Are you going to be a dutiful wife or should I teach you myself, deary?“ With this last word dread spilled all over you. With all your strenght you tried to pull off his hand but he only used his other one to hold both of yours down. You knew it was impossible to get away from his iron grasp. „I haven’t heard the answer yet.“ His deep emerald eyes pierced your own with such a glare that you could not stand looking at him. Also your sight has already began to blacken. With all your will gone you shut your eyes and nodded. His grip on your wrists only grew stronger. 

Unhearable „Yes.“ came out of your lips, realasing your mistake. 

„Pardon me, but it would seem I didn’t hear you.“ 

„Yes.“ you felt like shouting but your voice came out only as the littlest of whispers. Loki released you and you immidiately fell on the floor. Gasping for the air you sat there with watering eyes, not knowing if it were tears.

„Enough. I don’t have time for this.“ The dark prince said pulling you up by your arm. Continuing your way without another word you reached your door and with sacharine „Sleep well, (y/n).“ he left.


	7. Chapter 7

„Princess (y/n)! What happend?“ Laura awaited you on a sofa you sat on with her yesterday and panicked, when she saw your grimace of terror. She most probably expected you to come back alightened by the feast with royal family, not with tears in your eyes.  
„It’s nothing, I am only owerhelmed with feals.“ You tried your best to smile but you already knew you are a terrible liar. He told you himself.  
„I just miss my home. That’s all.“

It was obvious that the little servant didn’t beleave you a single word but stayed silent. Instead, she handed you a handkerchief and led you to the cauch offering you tea to be made.  
With a silent „Thank you.“ You nodded in acceptance, watching as the maid left your rooms for a minute, only to appear back with a plate. She tried to act normaly, but couldn't help herself at the sight of your faraway stare into the blank space.  
„Princess, isn't there something else you want to tell me?“  
„No Laura, if you would please leave me alone I would be glad.“  
„But-.“  
„I said leave me alone!“ she startled at your burst of emotions, looking hurt, but left without another word this time, remembering her place.

You watched the door close with a quite thud, unable to hold your feelings at bay no more, first tear appeared on your cheek, followed by others.  
‚What have I done so wrong? Why did he act like that?' standing up you went to change for a shift, not wanting to stain your new dress. Even while doing that you cried and thought about your actions that maight have caused princ's behavior.  
‚The one sentence about Thor? The only sentence I said?'  
Pouring yourself a cup of herbal tea you considered the possibility. Your tears from shock caused by Loki's strong wrap around your life finally started to stop. Still you couldn’t find a fault in your actions.  
'He asked me the question and I simply replied to it. There was nothing bad about it.‘  
You sipped the boiling tea steadily, not paying attention that it burned your mouth, until the cup was empty.  
'How could he know that I would prefer his brother? I've said nothing on that matter.‘ you asked yourself, refilling the cup.  
Trying to remember, you started feeling anger growing within you.  
‚The fact that Thor is much way warmer to you than your bethroded is true enough to say it aloud. Everyone would know that from only a look. How could he blame me for just thinking it?' 

Touching your throat you could feel the already painful bruises which surely started to colour red by now. 

He almost seamed only uninterested in you, which you would consider nothing special durring arranged marriage, but then in a moment his mood changed to absolute hatred. Back in the garden, or before entering the Great hall, you would think that there were flashes of desire in his eyes, but it would seem that it was just your imagination.  
Whether your thoughts were true or not, still you didn’t know what to think about it. 

The only thing you knew for sure right know was the fact, that you wanted to sleep badly. Washing your face and then lighting down all candles exept the one beside your bed, your mind was roaming. Even while you lied down, but it haven’t took long before you fell asleep.

__________________________

 

When you woke up, breakfast and a hot bath were already prepared for you. Not caring by whom and why he haven’t woked you, you took the plate and seated it on the edge of the tube. You, yourself, took off the shift and sank into the warm water. 

'Today I am gonna ask Laura to show me around the palace.' You thouht while eating some sweet pastry you never ate before. 'I would especially like to know where a library is seated, because what else am I supposed to do with all the time I have here?‘  
After finishing eating you awkwardly put the tray on the floor and started washing your hair, loving the scents of balsams you used on it. 

After you finally rose up and dryed yourself you looked into mirror and were stunned. Your neck shone with all shades of purple and red. Raising your hands up to touch it you noticed, that both your wrists where marked too, but only in lighter shades. 'How haven’t I noticed earlier? I tottaly forgot about yesterday's events.‘  
Wincing at the meere touch of your hands you started thinking whether to cover the bruises or not. It would cause some questions as who did it, why and maybe you would be even able to cancel the wedding. Then you would be free to go home, back to Alice, who you already missed terribly. But there would also be your father. He would consider you a dishonor to his family, gaving up the chance to be a part of Asgardian royals. You knew better than that.

Swiftly you went to your closet, trying to find a longsleeved gown with collar high enough for your needs, before someone founds out. But you weren’t lucky. None of your dresses were seamed to hide such bruises. But than an idea hit you. ' As I remember there could be at least some shawl.‘  
Searching through the many shelves and drawers with new energy, you finally found it. You couldn‘t even remember the last time you wore it. It was a long one, made of the finest, almost transparent, dark blue silk.  
Combined with simple light blue dress, whose tight sleeves held onto your wrists perfectly, all have been covered and your look didn’t even seemed any bad. That could not be told about your room which has been now full of clothes lying all around. 

Laura found you almost done with tidying it up, eyeing you cautiously.  
„M’lady, If you would ecxuse me, the launch is being served in Small hall. Do you want to break it there or in your chambers?“  
„I don’t know much people there yet, and I don’t want to sit in that surely beaming room all alone.  
Should you be that kind and bring it up here to me, I would be grateful.“ You said with a smile and the maid retourned in a moment with a plate full of deliciously looking food.

„How is it possible that you are back so quickly?“  
„I awaited that response, m’lady, so I had it already prepared.“ She seemed a little proud of herself and gave you a little smile, turning to leave.  
„Laura?“ you said quickly before she did. „Can I please ask you to acompany me today and show me around the palace? You are my only friend there, so I thought it a good idea.“  
„So you aren't mad at me?“  
„Why should I be?“ you truly had no idea how she figured that out.  
„Yesterday evening, I thought you disliked my services. You wanted me to leave.“  
Oh, now you remembered. In your melancholy you probably unwantedly scared the little maid.  
„ I am so sorry Laura, trust me, it had nothing to do with you. I was only distraught from the dinner and I didn’t mean to yell at you.“  
„If you say so, m'lady,“ but her smile now quickly fading „though it’s imposible for me to spend the afternoon with you. I have chores to do.“  
„Surely you won't, after I tell your superior to release you of them today.“ You sat to a desk, took quill and a piece of paper and with your pretty handwriting wrote down the request. Signing it, you held it out to Laura with a smile „Get it to the person in charge, he should do as I said.“ 

Meanwhile she was gone you turned your attention to finally eating. There was plenty to satisfy at least three people so when Laura came back with glee on her face, you asked her to sit down with you and take whatever she wants.  
‚Such a naiive sweet girl.‘ you watched her happily joining you. ‚Should I be someone else, I could easily play games with her right now.‘ This could, for example, be a trap for her to get herself punnished for steeling and she didn’t even once doubted your intentions.  
Watching her, hungrily tearing a loaf of bread and soaking it into a creme soup, realisation of her boney stature hit you. Surely the servants wouldn't be as well cared as you, but you couldn’t revive a memory of someone that skinny back home. 'At least, these little things I can do for you.‘ 

____________

 

„On each floor, in each wing, there are two bathrooms, they all are seperated in two parts – men and women. But on the royal floors, there is one in every single apartment.“ The little blond led you down the staircase.  
„ And how many floors are there?“  
„I don’t know that exactly, but your chambers are on 25th level.“  
„And you are living on which one?“  
„There are two floors separated for us. The second one, on which are mainly palace cookers and servants for first 8 levels. And then there is the 18th level, for all the others, including me.“

„And where are we now?“  
„I thought you would already remember these corridors. Those grandiose doors at the and of the corridor, doesn't tell you anything?“  
„Of course, there is the Grand hall, 20th level. Don’t know how could I forgot.“  
„Brilliant, only important feasts and balls are held there. At the other side of that wing is the Small hall, where all daily meals are served, only the royal floors, starting at 22nd have the privilegium to have them brought to their chambers. Throne room Is right infront of the main stairs on 17th floor, that is where we are heading right now … everything clear?“  
„...Which number was the one of my chambers?“..

Finally, after six hours of climbing stairs up and down, you got back to your chambers. You couldn’t feel your feet after all day of walking, and fell happily on, by now your probably favourite, couch.  
Again, you shared your meal with the girl who filled your mind with floors and numbers, making it a rule for her from today.

Once you bid Laura good night and she left, you could finally take off your shawl and change clothes. In a nightgown you went to bathroom to wash yourself. But what a surprise when there was a little box laid on a sink. Opening it, there was an ointment with a message : 

Put on a layer and learn from your falts.  
-Your husband to be

Bitter feelings ran over you, but you were glad for this gift.  
Before you went to sleep, you massaged the cream into the bruised skin, hoping for the marks to disapear sooner. 

 

In your dreams you were hounted by a million of doors and floors you all had to explore, while counting each single one of them. You could also feel thousand pairs of eyes watching you from behind, but only one, only one watched you from above.


	8. Chapter 8

A new day arrived and you woke up to sounds of rain beating at your window. It should already be bright daylight by now, but your room was dark as when you went to bed. Getting up, putting on a bathrobe, you took a cup of still warm tea from newly brought plate and stood before the tabules of glass, listening to the mighty thunders. You could feel the cold seeping from outside and shivered. Yet, when you made a step back the air wasn’t chilling anymore. Although there Is no hearth in your room, it must be heatened in some way for it was nice temperature here.

Still, when you were about to choose your clothing for today, you picked a thicker, layerd dress made of brown woolen and cottoned material. Taking it with yourself to bathroom, you observed your neck in a reflection. You were truly amazed by the instant effects of Asgardian medicine. Bruises no longer visible there, nor the ones on your wrists, made you relieved.

Taking a quick bath you dressed up and once more went to the window, watching lightnings striking the ground. It looked like the glass would crack in every moment, because of the strong wind and water blowing, but you knew it wouldn’t.

 

It was still quite early and you had a lot of time before lunch, which you ordered to be brought to your chambers as yesterday. You thanked Laura for combing your hair and gave her permission to have a rest now. Taking away the breakfast tray she left. You following not so long after.

During yesterday’s guide tour around the palace, you entirely forgot about asking where the library is. Not wanting to trouble Laura with it again, especially dreadding another lesson of naming floors  
by their numbers, you decided to find it on your own, taking it at least as a way of distraction.  
„Library, here I come!“ you said aloud to yourself in a melodic voice.

Starting with left wings, you went through the corridors, floor after floor, passing by many guards, servants and guests, to whom you bowed your head lightly. Surely, the idea of asking someone to show you the way hit you, but that wouldn’t be such fun. You truly took it as an adventure.

Reaching 5th floor, you decided to switch for right wing, not thinking it likely to be on lower levels, starting to climb all the stairs back. You already had a system in it. First, taking the main stairs in the middle of the palace, then search through the wing and then, once again climbing up the stairs at the end of the floor.  
You almost stopped noticing the omnipresent dimness, caused by the storm outside. Some of the hallways were even lighted by the magic thorches to provide the missing light.  
When you once again came to reaching 15th floor you stopped to rest on a bench. The soreness in your feet end emptiness of you stomach started letting known of themselves and so you went straight back to your room awaiting Laura with lunch.  
What a surprise when you found out only a tray left on the table with half of the food already eaten. You didn’t mind though, admitting that the noon was gone long ago, but still, you were confused about the maid's absence. 'Perhaps she had some other work to complete.‘

 

An hour later you were back on track looking for library. Going from your rooms in left wing to the right half of palace and once again floor after floor you searched.  
You haven’t noticed before, but as you got lower, there were more noises, more people rushing in the corridors. Something that couldn’t be said about the almost abandoned royal levels. And then it hit you.

Turning on your heal, you went all the stairs up once again. Some of those you met before looked surprised, seeing you already returning back, but not sparing a glance to them this time, you headed straight for your goal. It was logical for it to be on a quiet place and surely it wouldn’t be accessible for everyone.‘ you thought while passing two soldiers, guarding the entrance to theq 22nd floor.

Finally after all the eternity you found it. Beautifuly carved door with a little golden placket saying 'Library'. Scolding yourself for not realising all of these facts earlier, you opened the door and were shocked by the darkness here, noticing little beams of light seeping in from under curtains. Many curtains, leading far away into the space.Only one torch above you was then litting the room. 'But what is this?' there was some kind of button next to the door frame. You gently pushed it and the whole room litted up with light of many other torches setted throughout the enormous space.

You didn’t care about the way your mouth opened when you saw hundreds of thousands books. ‚There are bookshelves even on the walls between windows.‘  
You went straight into the maze of wooden shelves fascinated by the whole atmosphere of it.

'Back at home we had such a small amount of literature compared to this and yet, it was one my most favorite places. This, this is paradise.‘ you couldn’t stop smiling while streaming through.

When you found the fantasy themed sections, you had to stop. Reading the titles you pulled out a novell and went further. Grabbing two more books you decided that this would do for now and started searching for a way out of this maze only to get lost completely.  
Eventually you found at least a corner with comfortable couch and chairs. There was also a lamp you turned on, causing light to spread around.  
You decided to stay here for a bit longer. Seated on the couch you picked one of the books and started reading.

It wasn’t one of the stories with princes and princesses, happyendings and true love. No, those ones no longer interested you since your mother's death.  
These were tales of brave man, both good and evil. Tales about their many legendary deeds but also daily struggles, that made reader immidiately fall for them. Author’s incredible descriptions of fantastic beasts would made you believe that you saw them yourself right infront of you. The same could be told about many bloody fights and grandiose deaths.  
This kind of narratives rarely ended up good for their main heroes, which was the best part of it. It showed that nothing ever ends up the way you want it to. Neither in books or real life.

 

Almost finished reading the novell, you heard a strange noise. Looking around yourself you tried to find the cause of it, but there was nothing. Only the neverending sound of raindrops that steadily slammed the glass behind the curtains.

Only after you clasped the book, you allowed yourself to stand up and put the heavy drape aside to look out of the window. How surprised you were, when it was already dark outside. 'It's time to go I think.‘ you tought 'I must have completely lost my sense of time.

But when you turned around you shrieked, startled by a man standing right infront of you. Your legs gave up in shock and your head, followed by your back, hit the wall behind you. But before you could fall on the floor, two strong hands cought you, putting you back on your foot.

„Gods, women.“ Loki said in irritated but calm voice.  
„My head..“ you complained, while supporting your weight onto him with one hand, meanwhile with the other one carresing your temple, waiting for the blurred vision to pass.  
„Thank you, my prince. But it wouldn’t happen should you not frightened me at the first place. How is it possible that I didn’t noticed you coming?“  
Instantely you realized what you have just said and to whom. Awkwardly, you released your grip on his arm, making a step back, awaiting him to strike you. „No, that was a silly question.“

He seemed not minding what you've just said. Instead he smiled. Probably he was in a good mood tonight. „Not at all. To be true, I even didn’t have the intention of being somewhat quiet. I just went around and saw you. You should be more cautios about your surroundings. If I were here to assassinate you, you would be already lying here with an open throat.“   
„I didn’t expect anyone else to be here.“  
„ Nor did I. Talking about injuries..“ he gently lifted your chin examining your neck with pleased look „I want you to know that I am not sorry for what happend, believing that you took it as a lesson.“  
You didn’t dare to move your eyes from his or his hand away from you. „Yes my prince, I did.“ Your sincere tone seemed to satisfy him.

Sitting into one of the big armchairs, he showed you to also sit down. „I am sure that you must be tired from wandering about the palace all day.“  
„My prince saw me?“  
„Not personnaly, but many people today asked me about the reason of your doings.“  
„I was looking for the library.“  
„I’ve already realised that.“ He said and reached for your books laid on the table between you.  
Reading the titles he looked quite surprised.  
„I wouldn’t think a lady like you would be reading such literature.“  
„If my prince doesn't approve of my choice, I -" you were interrupted by a gesture of his hand. „No, right the opposite. Even though I wouldn't choose such a book myself I appreciate that you are reading at all." His praising tone seemed genuine, not mocking as you would expect. "But still, I can advise you not to read these remaining two. Just a waste of time. If you want, I can help you find something better.“

You rather won't ask how he knows which one you've already read, by simply looking at it.  
„I would be glad for your recommendation, my prince… May I ask, what time is it? I have absolutely no idea for how long have I been here.“  
„Something about 8 in the evening. You haven’t dinned yet?“  
„No I haven’t eaten anything since noon, but I'm not hungry anyway.“ Not knowing what else to say, you concentrated your look on your hands, mannerly laid on your lap.

After a moment of unpleasent silence he asked once more: „And otherwise, are you satisfied with your chambers? And the maid of yours called… Lyra?“  
„Laura, yes, she and I, we've already became friends. And my accomodations, there also is nothing to complain about.“  
„Well, they are only temporarily untill we become married. I hope you know when does the wedding take place.“ His face was all formall now.  
„The Queen said at the end of this month.“ You never liked this theme of conversation.  
"You mean five days from now.“ His eyes observed you and awaited your reaction.  
„In five days? Today is 10th! 15th is not even near the end!“  
„Yes, I too know the calendar dear, there have been changes made. Luckily, my lady mother had already have all the preparations done much sooner, so you don't have to stress about anything. “ The prince truly enjoyed watching your emotions, not bothering to hide it. There the two of you sat in silence. You in a deep thought with your gaze pierced to a distant corner and Loki patiently waiting for you to compose yourself. Just when he stood up and offered his arm to you, you realised that it was trully late and stood up too. He slowly started walking, leading you through the labyrinth of shelves he seemed to know as well as his name.

„You should be thankfull for queen's kindness. But, were it me at your position, I too would not be.“  
Wanting nothing more than to say 'Shut up.!' you listened to his ironic monologue continue in silence.  
„But also, at your position I would know better than to behave like a child. I would be silent much the same way as you are now. I would play along and tried to adapt.“ He spoke while handing you three new books. He then continued walking in quiet.

You were probably being led out of the library, for which you were thankfull, remembering your problems with orientation there and tiredness seeping into you. But your wild spirited yourself, awoken by his words had felt the need to reply, pushing your fear of the prince away.  
„And what if I don’t want to be silent. What if I want to shout and scream at the unfairness of this whole prison called marriage." Your steady, calm voice and face, without any sign of regret at your words surprised you as much as Loki. You expected him to punish you for such mean words. You were prepared for it. Yet nothing happened. Instead Loki only chuckled and once again started leading you out of the room.

„Nothing would change. The arrangement will happen with or without your approval and then it would be my duty, as your husband, to teach you better than to make a fool of yourself by dissobeing the Allfather's wish." his voice turned blank too, no longer mocking. „The whole ceremony is just a formality. In truth, our fathers made this deal with our fates many years ago. The contract cannot be canceled on your's nor mine demand." You didn't know how to feel once again. You knew all the words Loki said were true, that you have little power here, yet you still wouldn't accept the fact that your father once had the power over your life and made such a deal with it. "Not that I'd want to. I'm actually quite satisfied with this marriage. Politicaly it's a great move from your father, but Asgard will also gain some profit. And well, once you get used to it, you will too appreciate our union." Loki seemed to enjoy his monolog. You listened to him only halfly, with your mind clouded once again by the memory of your family and the last time you saw your father. „Can I ask you something, my prince?“ „Depends on the question." "Will there be my father present at the wedding?" you wanted to ask him something different but lost the courage to do so and couldn't come out with anything better. "Of course he will... From what I have understood so far your relationship isn't the best one." "My prince noticed very.well. Since my lady mother passed away my father and I have become rather distinct." For your own taste you chose the words much too kindly. Loki surely too realised the eufemism but stayed silent, even though he surely had his own point of view. You didn't even notice but the two of you were already reaching your chambers. 'Five days and this won't be my appartement anymore.' The thought of it, combined with Loki's close presence sent shivers down your spine and left you cold. "My princess, enjoy your good night's rest." Loki said to you once reaching your door. With a deep courtesy you too bid him good night and parted from him, disappearing with your books into the soothing quietness of your chambers.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, if you are reading this I want you to know, that I'am very thankful for it. This is my first fanfic in english language, so I'm sorry for my grammar. If there are some bigger problems, please, let me know in comments, so I won't repeat them.  
> Hope you enjoy the story and thanks for leaving your opinion.


End file.
